The night at Crystal Lake
by pshattuck
Summary: 17 year old Shiloh, gets more then what she hoped for after a dare to go to crystal lake. And Jason Will have the most hard choice he would haft to make.
1. Chapter 1

ch.1 - One night at crystal lake

? POV

Well what can I say, I am a huge moron, here I am at this god damn abandon camp, because I want to fit in with the cool kids.

:Flash back:

"Come on girl you so got to do it, we all did"

" I don't know will I be able to hang out with you guys if I do?"

"yeah yeah sure and all you got to do is stay one night at camp crystal lake... the whole night and bring something back to prove you were there"

:end flashback:

I think I should tell you more about me, the names Shiloh. Yeah strange name for a 17 year old girl right, I live with my father and older brother Fillmore in town that was the closest to this place, the place called Camp Crystal Lake. Apparently this place suppose to be were Jason Voorhees lives, and teens and adults that wonder here at night end up dead by this hockey mask wearing dead guy. I just moved here a few months ago so I only got the small brief summary of this legend, but I'm not one to scare Easley.

"We'll might as well check out the old cabins while I'm here" I told myself now heading to the first old shack I saw. I walked into the old building to see it was full of creaky old tables, and in the corner an old dart board and broken down fosse ball game.

"This must have been the old mess hall or something " I said walking around the old dusty place the floor creaking with every step I take. I got bored after the 50th time throwing the same dart to the board, so being tired as hell I went to the closes old building and found it to be a cabin but with what luck... no beds not even a wooden bunk that they build to a side of wall in the cabins like the old camps had. I walked to the other cabins like the first cabin there was nothing in them, but that's when I saw the final cabin. This one looked like it was used, not like the others ones that were falling in on themselves it was closer to the lake the view was beautiful looked like something you would see in a movie.

"hmm Who's there" I shouted out loud hearing footsteps behind me, I looked to see a small rabbit hop out of the woods, looked at me and hopped down to the lake. I shrugged off the small paranoia that I was getting from thinking that this Jason guy was real, however it came back after noticing a small light shinning from that old cabin. Was someone living there? I decided that I would take a look maybe it was something I could take back to show the others that I did stay here.

Jason's POV

I was walking in the woods tonight, couldn't sleep, the flashes of my past was keeping me up again. I did this a lot, it was a lot better walk when there was no drunken grope of teens that thought coming to crystal lake was a good idea. I was almost to my cabin the sound of the lake was haunting in itself but it something one can block out after a few years of trying. I looked at my cabin to see a figure of a young woman, standing in front of what I called my home for years. But something was off she wasn't drunk, didn't seem to be on any type of drugs, what could she be doing here?

"Jason" My mother's voice said to me.

"Yes mother" I responded stopping in my tracks, looking at that girl walk into my cabin.

"If she's a bad girl, kill her"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 - Choices

Shiloh's POV

I walked into the cabin it did seem very different than the others, it looked more like a small four room apartment then anything, there seemed to be a wooden table from the hall that looked better taken care of then the others, and piles of dishes everywhere in this room all seemed dirty.

"Well no wonder I found no plates and silverware in the kitchen in that old mess hall" I thought to myself going into the other room which was a bedroom with a small bathroom and a closest that had nothing really in it just a few scattered objects. I looked to the bed, it looked like something Was sleeping in it not long ago, at the end of the bed there was a ratty teddy bear, strange, did a kid live here too? My mind got distracted seeing the reason why I came in here in the first place, the light that caught my eye outside was in the final room of the cabin. My heart was beating fast as I slowly got closer to the doorway of the room that filled my room with wonder, I walked in to find two candles to the side of a table covered in cobwebs and dust the light was so dim it was hard see. I walked closer and started to move the cobwebs from the object that they were covering and what i saw horrified me. Right there in the middle of the rounded table was a rotting head it was hard to tell from the fact that it was almost just a skull now but the remaining hair it had made me think it was a woman. I turned to run out of the cabin but was stopped by a large man standing in front of the door he had a hockey mask on covering his face from me. I was so scared I thought I was going die, my head felt light I blacked out.

Jason's POV

I just stood there looking at this girl that had blacked out on the floor of my home, oddly she didn't looked like she was on any drug's . I decided to lower myself to my knees to smell her breath, there was no smell of any kind of alcohol on her. Was she a good person? I wish I knew, that way I know if she needs to die or if I can let her live.

"What's taking you so long sweetie?" mother said, with a small amount of impatiens to her voice.

"She doesn't seemed to have done anything bad" I responded.

"she's a teenager, more than likely she has Jason" My mother told me. "You should just get this over with honey, do it now instead of finding out the hard way."

"y-yes mother" I told her standing back up to my feet, griping my machete in my hands lifting it over the girls heart. However no matter how easy it would normally be just to let it pierce a heart of even an head of another person. Doing this just seemed wrong, I just didn't know I needed to know if she was bad. knowing this one simple thing would help me so much at this one simple moment.

"Jason..." mother said

"What if she is good mother." I told her

"Well then" she replied. "It seemed you have a choice to make"

**hello everyone sorry for the repost on this chapter for some reason it did not upload Jason's point of view the first time. Anyway I hope you like it so far, it's a small thing I'm writing this because besides creepypastas, I'm a Jason fan. Also if you can leave a review to let me know how it is so far that would be awesome. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3: The next day

Shiloh's POV

I woke up to the bright light of the sun shining in my eyes. My mind in a fog of what happened last night, but was soon wide wake remembering about the hockey masked man from the lake, looking around my surroundings I soon realized that...I was in my room laying on my bed. Sitting up looking around, confused on how I got here knowing for a fact it was not just dream.

"What the..." I thought to myself getting up looking for anything that might explain how I got home. However just my luck nothing, this is all too weird for me right now.

"Well good morning there over-sleeper" said a calm most familiar voice, I looked to see my older brother Fillmore.

Fillmore, I swear to god is what the VW bus from the Disney movie Cars would be if it was human, and his name makes it even more ironic. From the age of ten my brother was into the whole peace and love thing and started to wear bell-bottoms, sandals and whatever hippies would wear, however him and father never saw eye to eye due to dad being in the navy.

"Morning" I told him "um did-did you happen to know how I got back home last night?"

Fillmore smirked and told me "I thought you said you weren't going to that camp Shi" I face palmed now remembering that I snuck out to go to crystal lake because my brother told me not to go.

"Well maybe I just went out for walk or something." I told him, Fillmore crossed his arms in front of him giving me the whole "not buying it" stare.

"17 and still think you can get me to fall for a lie" he said slightly angry about it. but soon sighed and sat on my bed next to me "While Dads away it's my job to take care of you, I know you're a young lady now but please, promise me not to sneak out again."

"Ok Fillmore" I smiled knowing he can never be mad at me for longer than five minutes "oh I forgot Jake and Matt wanted me to meet them at the mall"

Fillmore smiled stood up and walked out of my room, so I can get dressed to leave. Realizing that I was still in my outfit from yesterday. I sighed in relief knowing that the weird guy in the mask from last night didn't try to undress me or anything. However looking outside in the backyard in the edge of woods I saw him standing there looking up in my window.

"Hey Fillmore!" I yelled down stairs. "Can you drive me today!"

**Hi sorry for the short chapters right now. But I hope you like this little babble story I'm working on to pass the time. Please review if you can, and if you have any questions let me know in the reviews and I will answer them at the end of next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: Mall days

Jason's POV

I watch the girl and a older man drive off in the car, until it was no longer in sight. Once it was gone I turned to leave back to the lake.

"I still think you will regret this honey" mother told me, out of the blue.

"Maybe but I can kill her if she's bad girl". I told her.

"humph, I guess only time will tell, however I do believe were going to haft to go and have a little talk with her" she suggested.

I thought about it for a long while, would I risk my safety to figure out about some girl?

"I think having a talk with her would be a great idea mother" I told her.

...

Shiloh's POV

After a good 45 minutes from the house my brother and I finally made it to the plaza mall. This huge mall only been open for a few months, I know this because of them having the grand opening the day we moved here.

"Ok Shi, I got some business to take care of in town, I'll be back to get you in two hours" Fillmore said as he pulled his car into the parking lot.

"Going to protest the construction bill again" I said getting out of the car and looked backed at him in the driver's seat.

"Maybe" Fillmore looked at me having a guilty smile on his face. I giggled and shut the car door and watched my brother drive off.

"I can read that man like a book"

I headed in mall and went to the arcade they had there because knowing my two friends that's were they would be, they were my game geeks Also these two an my female friend Katie are the only friends I really had after I moved into town.

And just as I thought, they were standing at the arcade's entrance was Jake and Matt.

"Hey guys" I called out to the teens.

"Hey Shi, I would complain about you getting here late, but we just got here" Jake said looking up from his cell phone.

"Sorry, my brother dropped me off today." I told the two

"It's ok were still waiting for Katie" Matt responded looking down at me. Him being 6'5 he was about a good foot taller than me he looked like a giant. "However I need to leave early today"

"Oh ok...work?" I asked

"No Betty" Jake answered and I just smiled trying to hide the slight frustration to the response. Betty was Matt's girlfriend, to let you know this right now I hate her. To be honest all of us but Matt hated her, and the reason is because we know about her little cheating habits.

"I'M HERE, I'M HERE" the three of us turned to see the running and frantic Katie towards the Arcade entrance.

"Sorry I'm Late, but I found the cutest little make up kit online last week and it just came in" She told us trying to catch her breath.

"Wow don't you have enough makeup already?" Jake asked her jokingly

"You can never have too much makeup" Katie protested as we finally head into the arcade.

After an hour of Dance Dance revolution, and annoyingly hearing Matt argue with Betty about him hanging out with us over the phone. We decided to call it a Day and I had Fillmore take me home, but he still had things to do in town so he just dropped me off. Truth was I was scared about being left alone after the night before, but the guy had to be long gone right? I entered the house turned the light to the main hallway on and walked into the living room, but stopped to my phone vibrating in my front jean pocket telling me I had a text message.

Fillmore:

"Hey sis what sounds good for dinner"

Re, Shiloh:

"IDK...how's pizza, no pepperoni like you like it"

Fillmore:

"How's Chinese? The pizza guy still hates me about me asking if his meats were cruelty free"

Re, Shiloh:

"lol, ok, oh could you get some more Dr. Pepper there only a can left in the fridge."

Fillmore:

"You got it sis"

After a few more minutes texting my brother I decided that I was going to head to my room. I wanted to use my laptop for a bit to finish up my video editing and after today it sounded like a perfect way to end the day. However as I got to the stairs I thought I saw something large walk past the kitchen doorway. At first I thought it was my imagination until I heard something fall in there I walked slowly into the kitchen and I soon saw what made the noise, in front of me was the large man in the mask from last night.

It was Jason, wa-was here to kill me?


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 : Meeting Jason,

Shiloh's POV

After just standing there for a few minutes I saw a knife on the counter I ran to grab it but Jason got a hold of my wrists keeping me from grabbing the knife, not thinking about it I started to kick and screamed as loud as I could. We lived in the middle of the woods, there was no one for miles. I kicked Jason harder and harder but it seem not to even phase him, he seemed to start to get annoyed because he threw me across the room hitting the wall in the living room. My right wrist was in pain, I tried to get up but as I looked up Jason was already above me.

"Please- please don't kill me" I said to the towering Jason my eyes filled with tears.

Jason still stood there for a few minutes reaching in his pocket , he had the notepad and pen we kept in the kitchen to write memos to one another. I watch the killer write something down on the page and lifted the pad so I could see what he wrote.

"I'm not going to kill you"

"what!?" I said sitting up a little. "Then why did you throw me into a wall!?"

Jason started to write again.

"Well if someone was kicking you repeatedly and started to scream would you try to stop them"

"he he, yeah I supposed you were right, but what are you doing here?" I asked

"I wanted to know something" He wrote

"What would that be?" I said

"...Are you a good girl?"

A good girl, what dose he mean by that? I thought about the whole Jason story I had heard around town and school. He was suppose to killed teens that drink, do drugs, and have sex, If that was the case then I should be safe hopefully if that part of the tale is true. I'm still a virgin, and my brother would kill me if I drank or did any drugs, Fillmore might have been a hippie but he wasn't a pothead.

"Yes Jason I am a good girl" I told him as the pain in my wrist started to come back and I winced in pain.

Jason put the notepad down and rip a long piece of cloth off of his brown jacket and took my wrist and tightly wrapped the cloth around my wrist to work as gauze. After he tied the cloth tightly he grabbed the notepad and began to write again.

"Better?"

"y-yes thank you, um...Can you talk? I mean it would be better then writing what you want to say." I asked him.

"No, I can't talk" he wrote

"Oh" was all I could think of as I sat up, Jason letting me use him as a wall to help me stand. "I hope you don't mind if I get the ice pack from the freezer?"

Jason nodded as to say "It's ok go ahead" standing there while I headed to the freezer and grabbed the ice pack for my wrist. However I opened the fridge and grabbed the last can of Dr. Pepper took it in the other room were Jason was and handed it to him.

"What's this?" Jason wrote on the notepad again

"It's soda" I told him

Jason looked at the red can he shook it a little; and before I could stop him, he open the can spraying the soda everywhere. I couldn't help to giggle, this man was a killer, and yet he was standing in front of me acting like a curious child discovering something for the first time.

"Why are you giggling?" Jason wrote

"Because it funny" I tried to keep a straight face as I saw that he was covered in the sticky liquid. "Your clothes"

He looked down to see he was covered in the soda.

"Hang on a second" I left the room and entered into my father's room and found his very extra large bath robe and ran down and threw it at Jason.

"there's a bathroom down the hall to the left put the robe on and hand me your clothes I can wash them and probably fix up the holes in your jacket as well.

...

Well it's been about a hour now, and Jason just stared at me still in my father's robe. He picked up the notepad again and began to write me something.

"I'm not comfortable"

"I know, I know" I told him waving the needle I had in my hand. "I got one more hole left in this jacket and you can have it back, k?"

Jason nodded and started to write again.

"What's your name?"

"Oh...well my names Shiloh, Shiloh Becket" I responded politely.

"Shiloh's a really nice name, reminds me of a book that my mother liked" Jason responded on paper.

"Yeah my mom really liked the book too, our grandmother used to read it to her as a kid; and Shiloh is a unisex name, so she gave it to me." I told him but I think he got confused at the word I used because he tilted his head afterword's "Unisex means it can be for a girl or boy"

I finished fixing his jacket and handed him his now hole less outfit, Jason shot right up to grab his clothes and headed to the bathroom to get changed. And that's when the home phone rang it was a number I did not recognized.

"Hello?"

"Is this Shiloh Becket?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is officer Stubbs, we have your brother here in custody we need you to come and get him."

"Custody?! What did he do!"

"Disorderly conduct, we will tell you more once you get here."

"I'll be there in a few minutes"

"We will be here Shiloh"

I hung up the phone and turned to see that Jason was right behind me, causing me to jump.

"Jeez Jason, give me a heart attack" I told him, I saw that he had written another note.

"Who was that?"

"It was the police, my brother was debating a construction thing near the lake, and that dumb hippie and friends got arrested." I told Jason getting my helmet for the motorcycle.

However before heading out Jason shoved the notepad in my face noticing the new message.

"Is he Bad!"

"no no no, Fillmore's a good man, he just can go into his tree hugging mode at the wrong time, the cops were more than likely called because the rich snobs that are operating the construction got mad." I told him heading into the garage. I got on the motorcycle starting it up and as I started to leave I looked back to Jason that was now in the garage.

"It was nice meeting you Jason"

...

Jason's POV

I watched Shiloh ride away on her bike being slightly confused of what just happened in just a few hours, however I was relieved that I don't haft to worried about if she was bad or good now.

"See mother she is a good person," I said but being little excited about what happened.

"I still don't trust her Jason, you should have killed her while you had the chance" she responded.

"What if I kept an eye on her, then would you trust her?" I asked.

"Jason, Jason, Jason" she started "she's nothing more than a simple minded teen, what makes you think she's worth to keep an eye on?"

"Because besides you she was the only one who was nice to me." I told her

"She might now, but what if she wants to see what's behind your mask?" mother sated

The walk home was quiet after what mother said, because beep down I knew that she might be right. My face was the reason that people made fun of me, my face was one of the main reasons why I almost drowned, and my mothers death.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6: police station / He left us

"Hello I'm here to pick up my brother" I told the police officer that was standing at a front desk.

"Name" The officer asked

"His name is Fillmore Becket, officer stubs told me he was here, and I can take him home" I looked at the officer as he looked at me.

"That hippie dip freak is your brother?" he told me "If you ask me he and his little tree hugging buddies should stay a few nights in a cell"

"Well I didn't ask you did I officer" I told him angrily "And if you ask me, you should tell me where my brother is so I can take him home"

The officer looked shocked as if he never had anyone talk back to him before. "Just keep going strait the third room on your left is Stubs office, your brother is in there too"

I thanked the officer and headed to the room, as I entered I saw officer stubs, and my brother who seemed a little ashamed that his younger sister was there to keep him from going to jail. As he should be, he promised me when we moved here he would not make me haft to do this...again.

"Is my brother in trouble officer?" I asked stubs.

"Miss Becket he-" I stopped him

"Call me Shiloh officer, I'm his sister not his mother" I told him "even if I felt like I was at times".

"Well Shiloh" he began "Your brother is but at the same time is not. For you see he's not charged with the destruction of privet property like the others were, The camera showed that he just walked up on the group that sprayed painted the construction equipment at the rock quarry."

"ok" I told him looking at my brother "then what is he in trouble for"

"Shiloh the owners of the quarry say that your brother got into a fist fight with them" stubs adjusted his glance at my brother and I as I shook my head in disbelief.

"Ok look Stubs, my brother is the nicest, most non violent person out there how on earth would he try to hurt someone" I asked, angry that those rich snobs at the quarry would try to get an innocent person sent to jail.

Stubs had a small smile on his face, "We figured as much; the Jackals are always trying to keep people off their property so they will do anything to get them arrested, when we checked the camera it showed that some was deleted. So we decided to bring in a family member to vouch for your brother, to see if the Jackal family was not making false accusations again."

"So... is my brother off the hook?" I asked, officer stubs nodded

"I'll just tell them that he was at the wrong place at the wrong time" he told me opaning the door to his office "I hope you two will have a good night"

"thank you officer" I told him and looked at Fillmore, nudging him to say something.

"Um thanks for not sending me to jail man." Fillmore told stubs shaking one another's hand in a friendly jester.

"Thank your sister, she saved you tonight but if you're going to protest something make sure your buddies do it legally" studs told him

"I'll make sure he will stubs" I responded as my brother and I walked out of the office and headed to where they had my brothers car.

"So um thank you sis, you want me to help you but the bike in the back of the car" Fillmore asked me

"no Fillmore I can drive the bike home" I told him patting him on the shoulder "Your just lucky dad's not here he would be furious, and make you go to jail"

"hey Shi" I looked to Fillmore "About dad I need to te-"

"What is this officer stubs!" the two of us looked to see Mr. Jackal and his daughter Katrina, she was the girl that I wanted to hang out with and dared me to go to Crystal lake to begin with.

"Well Mr. Jackal nice to see you healed up nicely not a bruise on you" stubs told him looking at him.

"That's not the point officer" Katrina spoke " the point is why are you letting the man that trashed daddy's rock quarry, go off scot free you can't trust those filthy tree huggers"

Must have did something that gave off a "I'm going to kill her" vibe because Fillmore had my hand and looked at me.

"Let's just go home sis " I nodded to Fillmore and started to leave before I did I walked passed Katrina.

"Don't you ever talk about my brother like that again"

...

After we left I decided to ride home with Fillmore after all, it was a quiet ride home i was counting all the signs we passed on the way home, and Fillmore was driving.

"You don't need to stick up for me Shi" Fillmore said breaking the 30 silent's between us. " I had chosen what to do with my life, Even as a kid I knew that I would get picked on about my choice, even by our own father. You don't haft to keep defending me."

"Remember what mom told us when I started to pick on you about it" I told him

"Yeah I do." He said

"She said that in life you have over a dozen choices to make, but you will only have one brother and sister. So make sure no matter the choice, always love the one thing that you know you already have sent in stone" I looked at Fillmore smiling after I said that. " Fillmore your my only brother i have and i am always going to stand up for you"

Fillmore looked at me, I really miss his smile when he's upset, it always felt as if I lost a piece of him when he's not smiling. "Thanks Shi, and as my only little sister you can pick the music for the rest of the way home"

I looked into his CD case and found the one i was looking for "Jack Johnson : In between dreams" I put it in his CD player and switch it to track 13. As the guitar was playing Fillmore and I got ready to sing along like we used to.

" Do you remember when we first met, i sure do"

"I was time in early September"

"But you were lazy about it, You made me wait around"

"I was so crazy about ya, I didn't mind"

"So i was late for class, I walked right back to yours"

"I wasn't hard to find, you painted the flowers on"

We sang the song all the way home the some was our mothers favorite after all. we did this when we missed her or we got into trouble and the other had to bail us out.

For the two of us were could never be torn apart.

...

Jason's POV

"What's wrong honey" Mother asked

"Do you think it would be ok if I go talk to Shiloh again?" I asked her dragging the dead bodies of two college students that came here on spring break.

"Jason honey why do want to" she responded sounding annoyed.

"I don't know she's nice" I told her

"Fine, but don't come crying to me if she stabs you in the back"


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7: For a rain

I was slowly waking up from a good night sleep, the sound of rain falling and hitting my windows. My vision was still blurry as I looked around my room but stopped as a large black mass that was at the end of my bed. I rubbed my eyes and realized it was Jason sitting at the end of my bed.

"morning" was written on a notepad that Jason was holding.

"Jason! what are you doing in my room?" I yelled at him. he looked at me then at the notepad and started to write.

"I wanted to ask you something"

"And this couldn't have waited until AFTER I was awake?" I told him

"Your awake now"

"I mean after I'm out of my bed, dressed, and had breakfast!" I was dumbfounded at this

"Shiloh!" Fillmore started to yelled from down stairs "what's going on up there?"

"uh nothing" I yelled "I-I had a nightmare, that's all"

"Alright, I'm going to be leaving for town soon, you're going to be ok here?" he yelled up to me.

"Yeah, I'll be ok, love you bro" I replied

"Love you to sis" was all Fillmore said before i heard the door closed, and his car start off and drove away. I sighed and looked at Jason.

"Now what did you want to ask me?" I asked as he writes on the notepad.

"Would you want come over to the camp today, it's only a few minutes' walk from here."

It was odd to see this note he wrote...Jason Voorhees is asking me to come to the camp were most people would die if they just took a step. I thought about this, and thought about it hard.

"It's kind of raining, would tomorrow afternoon be ok?" I asked him

Jason nodded and left the bed room as I looked for an outfit to wear.

"I suppose a simple T-shirt and jeans would be ok" I thought to myself grabbing them to put them on. Once I was finished getting dressed I heard the TV playing down stairs faintly.

"Jason?!" I yelled up stairs, no answer of course .

As I walked down stairs Jason was staring at our TV, like he never saw one before.

"What's this" he wrote on the pad

"It's a TV" I told him, Jason showed me another note

"What's with all the horses?"

I looked to see what was on TV.

"When I was a little Filly and the sun was going down"

"The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown"

"That's my little pony" I told him "A kid I babysit watches this show, I saw one episode so many times I could rehearse the entire smile song by heart"

"Smile song" he wrote

"Yeah I sing it on days I am upset an... but never mind that." I took the remote and turned the TV off "What would you like to do?"

Jason shrugged

"hmm well it sounds like the rain stopped let me go che-" i was stopped by Jason grabbing my arm and handed me the note pad.

"there's something I want to show you first"

Before I could respond Jason took the hockey mask off besides his skin being gray looking from him being dead, well undead his face was horribly disfigured, one eye was mostly swelled shut. I places my hand on his cheek. Wasn't the way he looked caused the kids to pick on him, that lead to his supposed drowning.

"J-Jason" I started surprised at what I was seeing "Why would someone hurt you because of how you look"

Jason looked up at me taking the notepad and wrote something again.

"Do I look like a monster to you?"

"Jason, I know other think that you're a monster, but deep down your a really nice guy" I told him with a smile.

Jason got up and did something that was very out of character...he hugged me, and I hugged back to show him I cared. For a long while it seemed, until he let me go putting the mask back over his face.

For the rest of that day Jason and I decided to talk, learning about one another. As the rain stopped Jason headed home and went up to my room and grabbed a notebook and started to write and sketch Jason on a few pages, I wanted to write down everything o learned about him today so I would always know the part of him no one knew about. However my thoughts were taken away from the notebook as I drifted off to sleep.

...

"were am I?" I said aloud hearing my voice echo on for what seemed like miles in the thick fog that I was now in.

"Hello Shiloh" I heard behind me, I turned to see a woman with short hair, wearing a sweater looking at me.

"Who are you?" I asked her

"Why I'm Mrs. Voorhees, Jason's mother"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to know that I don't trust you, my Jason has a lot to lose if you turn your on us"

"Look lady, I'm not going to" I told her as she started to laugh at me.

"And give me a reason to believe that, is it because you feel sorry for him, or just because you know he won't kill you if you keep playing this little act of yours?"

I looked at her she seemed to think that I was lying; and before I knew it she had her hand around my neck it was hard to breath. I tried to break free but I couldn't, and even screaming wasn't an option.

"Now you listen to me little, and listen good, if I think that you are putting my son in danger I will have my boy kill you. I hope we can be at an understanding with this."

...

My eyes opened wide I was back in my room I could breathe again. I looked at my phone it was only 1am, I tried hard to remember what Mrs. Voorhees said. Great; I thought my life was already weird having Jason here, but now I got this dead lady that wants me dead.

Just the average life of me Shiloh Becket. What I wonder what could happen next?


End file.
